Harry Potter and The Lost Blackheart
by Lord-Blackheart
Summary: Too many secrets have been hidden from Harry. Too many things have been kept from him in the past. Now, those secrets have been revealed, and Harry's not happy about it. 6th year fic. R&R Please!


Chapter 1: Visit to Gringotts

It was a warm summer day on the streets of London. People were outside, enjoying the heat, basking in the golden rays of the sun, with the exception of one young man. This young man was not as ordinary as he appeared which wasn't all that ordinary in the first place. He had messy black hair and was dressed in much too big clothes, giving him the look of a small young man. His piercing green eyes were staring straight ahead, not really seeing.

The parents on Privet Drive watched him with unease out of the corner of their eyes as they kept a lookout over their children. He was Harry Potter, an 'incurable criminal boy' who went to St. Brutus' center for incurably criminal boys. Or so they were told by young Harry's relatives, the Dursleys of number four Privet Drive.

This was, of course, a lie. Harry's 'family' was afraid of their neighbors finding out the truth. For you see, this young man was in fact a wizard and a rather famous one at that. Harry Potter was one of the most famous wizards in the British Isles for destroying the dark wizard, the self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort, at the tender age of one.

The boy was sitting with his back against the house, just sitting there thinking about the past year. 'Sirius… oh god…' he thought, thinking of his recently deceased godfather. Sirius Black was an escaped convict who was wrongly imprisoned for the murder of Harry's parents, Lily and James Potter.

_A/N: Sorry, but I am not going to sit here and repeat the last 5 books, seeing as how you've all probably read them over 100 times reading different fics._

Harry started as a silvery-blue owl glided down towards him. "Hello there," he whispered to it, "What are you doing here?" The owl hooted at him as it landed on his outstretched arm and presented a letter to the boy. "Well thank you," he smiled at the bird as he untied it and stood up, the owl choosing to stay on his shoulder as he went into the house, ignoring his relatives, and to his room. He gave the owl some treats and some water before letting it roost on Hedwig's stand to rest.

Harry glanced at the letter to see the official crest of Gringott's posted on it. He opened the blue seal and pulled out a rather short scroll

_Mr. Potter:_

_You presence is required at the Diagon Alley branch of Gringotts in London for the will reading of one, Sirius Orion Black. The matter is rather urgent and as such we placed a port-key within this envelope, a gold ring to be exact. Just speak the words 'Griphook's Office, Diagon Alley' and you shall be taken straight here. Thank you Mr. Potter, and have a wonderful day._

_Glamdring_

_Griphook's Aid, Gringotts_

_P.S: You may wish to bring all of your belongings, as I am sure you will not be returning to your address. _

_Griphook_

Harry's eyes widened at the bottom message but hastily packed his trunk and started to grab for the ring when a burst a fire filled the room and a feather along with a note were sitting on his desk.

_Harry:_

_Do not go to Gringotts. Do not leave your house. There is a deatheater ambush waiting for you there. I will clear the matter of the will up for you. Also, Professor Snape will be visiting your house twice a week to teach you occlumency. If you show improvement, I may let you visit Grimmauld Place or the Burrow. _

_Regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump, Headmaster, ect._

Harry mumbled, "May let me visit? Occlumency with Snape! Screw you old man!" And with that he grabbed hold of the ring and said, "Griphook's Office, Diagon Alley." Feeling the tug on his navel, he breathed in once before landing on his feet after a swirling of colors around him. When his eyes came into focus, he saw a door on his left slightly ajar and the angry voice of Albus Dumbledore.

"I already told you, Mr. Potter can not attend the meeting as he isn't feeling well, and asked me to be here in his stead!" Harry's eyes narrowed as he heard the blatant lie from his esteemed headmaster. "Mr. Dumbledore, I told you, without Harry here this will, will not be read, as he is one of the main benefactors," said the fed up voice that Harry vaguely recognized as Griphook's. Harry had heard enough and opened the door, gliding into the room with an air of power and ease.

"So much for this being a deatheater trap Dumbledore?" he asked, glaring at the old man. "Harry! What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here! It's too dangerous. You must return to Privet Drive at once."

"Firstly, Dumbledore," he sneered, "You lied to me about this being a deatheater trick. Second, you just said the location of my 'safe-house' with three known deatheaters in the room." He nodded at Draco and Narcissa Malfoy, and Snape. "And Thirdly," he growled, "While being 'safe' from the outside world, I am stuck in that hell-hole being beaten and abused verbally, all the while acting as their PERSONAL HOUSE-ELF!" His eyes were narrowed at Dumbledore as he looked to Griphook. "Mr. Griphook, I think Dumbledore should be removed from the premises, or I shall remove him in a much more forceful way." He drew his wand to prove his point.

"Dumbledore you are not a beneficiary of the will and as such you must leave. Now." He said, snapping his fingers and three security goblins stormed into the room. "Please escort the headmaster out of Gringotts," He said maliciously to his companions. The goblin grinned as Dumbledore grunted and walked out of the room followed by the three goblins.

"I am not now, nor will I ever be a deatheater Potter," Growled Malfoy, "Malfoys bow to no one." Harry nodded and gestured for Griphook to go on with the will reading. The goblin nodded at Harry and stood up, clearing his throat. "You are all here as beneficiaries of the will of one Sirius Orion Black."

Griphook unrolled a scroll as he broke the thread of string that was glowing slightly. A small ghostly form of Sirius formed as the parchment was opened, and the small goblin set it on the middle of the table.

The small form jumped up and down for a second, "Hi!" he spoke loudly before smiling at all of the people assembled. "I, Sirius Orion Black, being of nearly sound body and sound mind…" This caused his friend Remus Lupin to snort in laughter. "Yes indeed, my dear Mooney. After all, how can a marauder be of sound mind? Especially the most dashingly handsome and best looking of the bunch." He grinned at his best friend as he looked around once again.

"Anyways, moving on, I bequeath the sum of three million galleons to my cousin with the condition that she leaves the scumbag husband of hers and finds someone better." He glanced at Mooney as he said this, causing Narcissa to blush. "Secondly, I bequeath the sum of four million galleons to Mr. Draco Malfoy with the condition that he doesn't follow in his father's footsteps. Oh and Harry, get to know Draco, he isn't all bad… for a Slytherin." His small form shivered as he said the last part.

"To my brother in all but blood, Remus Lupin, I bequeath the sum of three million galleons and the deed to Grimmauld Place, and a plea that you please take care of Harry in my stead. Next, to my cousin Andromeda Tonks, I bequeath the sum of 2 million galleons. To her daughter, Nymphadora ("I love saying that!" Sirius grumbled.) Tonks, I bequeath the sum of two million galleons. Take care of yourself kiddo."

"To the Weasley family, I bequeath the sum of two million galleons to their family vault, and a vault set up for each of their children containing a million galleons each. To their sons, Fred and George, I leave you the Marauder's guide to Pranking and along with an extra million galleons between them and a good luck with their jokeshop."

"Finally, to my godson, Harry, I bequeath the rest of the Black Family vault, as well as naming him my official heir. Good luck kid."

The ghostly form faded from above the paper with a final wave from Sirius Black. Mr. Potter, if you would stay behind a minute. The rest of you may leave. The money will be placed within your vaults by the end of the morning." Griphook waited until the door was firmly shut before he pulled out three things from his desk. "These Mr. Potter are your last gifts from your godfather." He pushed a slip of paper before Harry and handed him a bottle-green quill. "Sign here Mr. Potter." He said, and waiting until Harry signed. "Congratulations Mr. Potter. You are now an emancipated minor."

Harry grinned at the prospect of being out of Dumbledore's control. The goblin handed Harry a small box and an envelope which Harry placed in his pocket before opening the box. Inside, he found a piece of black velvet covering draped over some kind of lump. Gently, Harry reached inside and pulled the velvet up, revealing a silver ring with runes inscribed along it, with a black onyx stone. "The ring of Black." Griphook explained. "You are now Harry James Potter-Black."

"Griphook, did my parents leave me some kind of will?" he asked, thinking about the events of the day. The goblin gave him a queer look. "Of course Mr. Potter, did you lose your copy?" "Lose my copy, Griphook? I've never had a copy." He threw a questioning look at the goblin. "This is most unusual Mr. Potter, as the heir of an old family, two now, you should have had at least one copy of your parents will."

He snapped his fingers and his attendant entered the room. "Glamdring," Griphook said, "Please bring the Blood Stone." The goblin nodded before running out of the room. "This shall only take a moment Mr. Potter." Harry nodded distractedly as the goblin scurried back into the room. "Here's the Blood Stone, sir." The smaller goblin said before leaving the room. "Mr. Potter this is the Blood Stone, all you do it put a drop of your blood upon it and your family information will appear on this piece of parchment, he said holding up a large piece of parchment and a small dagger.

Harry reached out and grabbed the dagger, pricking the tip of his finger he let a few drops of blood fall onto the stone before the cut healed automatically. "It's the dagger," Griphook explained at his somewhat shocked look. His attention was drawn away from the dagger as a black ink webbed across the parchment before the unlikely pair. "I have never seen so much information from a Blood Stone." Griphook said. They both leaned over the parchment and read from top to bottom.

_Name:_

_ Lord Alec Adam Blackheart-Potter-Black_

_Titles:_

_Lord Blackheart_

_Lord Potter_

_Lord Black_

_Blood Families:_

_Blackheart_

_LeDaux_

_Parents:_

_Lord Alexander Jason Blackheart_

_Lady Kristina Danielle LeDaux_

_Current Charms:_

_Glamourie – hides a person's true visage_

_Power Block (2) – Blocks a person's power/abilities_

_Memory Block – Blocks a person's memories_

_Charms placed by:_

_Lily Potter – Glamourie_

_Albus Dumbledore – Power Block (2)_

_ Memory Block_

_Vaults:_

_#42 Potter Family Vault (Gringotts – Diagon Alley)_

_#34 Black Family Vault (Gringotts – Diagon Alley)_

_#22 Blackheart Family Vault (Gringotts – LeGraundex Alley)_

_#23 LeDaux Family Vault (Gringotts – LeGraundex Alley)_

_School:_

_Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry stood frozen staring at the flowing black script, to be more precise at the part of Parents. Written there was not Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Potter, but two people he had never heard of. "Griphook, has this stone ever been wrong?" he asked dazedly. "Never," whispered Griphook beside him.

"What is going on…" Harry whispered. "My lord," said Griphook, "I have taken the liberty of getting you a room at the Leaky Cauldron and getting you one of our new inventions. Do you know how a credit card works?" "Of course," said Harry. "Well this is a muggle/wizard card. It is accepted the world over, in both the muggle and wizarding worlds." Harry nodded and accepted the card without words. "Thank you, Griphook; I'll be in touch soon." Griphook nodded to the young wizard and watched as he walked away, towards the exit of the bank. Harry exited the bank with a slightly dazed look on his face, and didn't notice that everyone was staring at him, as he exited the bank.

There was a nice breeze in the air as Harry walked, not noticing it pushing his hair away from his forehead, and thus not noticing that everyone was staring at him as he strode away from the bank and towards Madame Malkins. If he was a Lord, he would need to look like it. He entered the shop and noticed the young woman standing behind the register. "Excuse me," he said, "I need a new wardrobe, and money is no concern. It needs to be in the finest materials you have, and I also need a dueling robe, preferably dragon hide, Hungarian Horntail if you have it."

He said all this quickly and smiled at her dazed look. "Sometime today would be nice," he added lightly. The girl started and jumped to do her job. "Yes sir, sorry about that." She waved her wand and a measuring strip appeared in mid air and started taking calculations. When it was done, it fell to the floor and disappeared. "It will be ready in a few hours," she smiled shyly as she said this to him. "That'll be fine, I have more shopping to do so I'll be back in a while." He started to exit the shop but stopped when he saw muggle beanies against the wall. Grabbing a plain black one he paid for it and slipped it on before leaving the shop.

His next shop was Ollivander's because he needed to sort out his wand problem. He entered the shop quickly, as some people were still eyeing him as he walked through the alley. Ollivander's wand shop was a dusty and dirty as the last time he'd entered the building. "Mr. Ollivander, are you here?" he called into the shop. "Why yes, I am," said a voice from his right side. He nearly jumped as he saw Ollivander standing there in the shadows, grinning at him. "Do you enjoy doing that?" He asked, shaking his head at the man's antics. "Why yes, it brings a certain… flare, to my job." "I see…" Harry observed. "Said the blind man to the deaf dog." Ollivander grinned at his annoyed look and supplied, "So what can I do for you Mr. Potter?" "Actually I'm in need of a second wand." Harry told him. "It's illegal for anyone not in the ministry to own more than a single wand Mr. Potter." "I understand but I have to have another wand to fight Voldemort. Our wands our brothers and as I'm sure you know, we can't duel properly with _Prior Incantatem_ taking effect."

Ollivander's eyes widened and he smirked at Harry before walking behind his desk and taking out a piece of parchment in a drawer. "This, Mr. Potter, is instruction on how to reach my brother's wand shop in Knockturn Alley. Use it well and burn it once you reach his shop."

_Enter Knockturn Alley and continue in 30 yards. Approx._

_Enter Blitzkrieg Wand Crafters._

_Ask for Nathaniel._

Harry looked up from the paper to see Ollivander gone, and small bangs and explosions coming from the back. Shaking his head, Harry left the small building and gripping his wand, followed the instructions into Knockturn Alley.

He gripped his wand tightly but kept a mask on his face, with the exception of glaring at the wizards and witches who dared glance at him. His Black heirloom ring seemed to glint as if in sunlight and many people turned away at the sight of the ring, causing Harry to grin inwardly. Finally, Harry came upon the building he wanted, Blitzkrieg Wand Crafters. "Lightning Wand Crafters?" Harry mumbled, "Whatever works…" He took a deep breath and opened the door.

_A/N: So? Like it? Hate it? Please let me know what you think._

_Next Chapter: Crossed Wands, Crossed Countries._


End file.
